Episode 7851 (15th June 2017)
Plot Rhona has spent the night at Tug Ghyll instead of going back to Smithy Cottage. Before heading out to work, Leyla tells Rhona she was brave for ditching Pierce. Vanessa insists Rhona will need to be even braver now and tell the police that Pierce was the one who raped her. Lydia fills Lisa and Kerry in on Rakesh's escape and Priya's arrest. Kerry relays the information to shocked Nicola. Priya returns to Holdgate Farm from the police station having been charged with assisting an offender. She worries what people will think of her, although refuses to hide at home as it will make her look guilty. Aaron is fed up of crestfallen Adam and orders his friend to sort things with Victoria. Chrissie thinks Rakesh should pay for what he did to Lachlan but Lachlan wants to drop things. Marlon is reluctant to allow Leo to spend the night with Rhona at Smithy Cottage. Rhona takes her frustration out by ranting to Paddy that none of this would've happened if he hadn't slept with Tess. Adam invites Victoria for a drink but she is busy and doesn't want to rake over the carcass of their marriage. Rebecca calls Victoria. Vanessa assures Paddy that none of this is down to him, the blame lies solely with Pierce. Chrissie pitches up at the factory demanding to know where Rakesh is, convinced Priya is covering for her husband. Priya concedes she's been an idiot but refuses to take responsibility for Rakesh's mistakes. Chrissie exaggerates that Lachlan could've been killed and insists she wants justice for her son. Priya hits back that Andy hasn't got justice and neither have Val nor Ruby. Priya shouts that Chrissie of all people cannot judge her. Rhona admits to Vanessa that she's putting off going back to Smithy Cottage. She stands outside the door but can't manage to work up the courage to open it. Meanwhile, unaware of what's really gone on, Paddy meets up with Pierce and tries to persuade him to go home as Rhona is falling apart. He explains how Rhona has been in rehab but Pierce thinks it's the end for him and Rhona. Paddy calls him a coward. At the café, Bernice has managed to set of the smoke alarm. Kerry gossips about Priya putting Chrissie in her place. Leyla invites Priya round to Tug Ghyll. Vanessa returns to the surgery to find Rhona with a bottle of pills in each hand. She rushes over and grabs them from her. Rhona protests that she didn't take any, she wanted to see if she was strong enough to resist. She declares herself strong enough and decides to go back into Smithy Cottage. Gerry gives Lachlan advice on Belle, unaware Belle is standing behind him. Gerry leaves the pair alone. Adam drowns his sorrows at The Woolpack but perks up when Aaron and Robert join him. After establishing they've got the place to themselves, Belle kisses Lachlan. Victoria meets up with Rebecca. Leyla tries to discover who the mystery man Priya slept with is and comments how perfect Pete is, making Priya feel awful. Pete worries when he returns to find Leyla and Priya together. Rhona is terrified to see Pierce in Smithy Cottage. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Rebecca White - Emily Head Guest cast None. Locations *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and factory floor *Holdgate Farm - Hallway and kitchen *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and port-a-kabin *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Treatment room and reception *Hotten Road *Home Farm - Living room *Unknown car park *Smithy Cottage - Hallway and kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,150,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes